To Love and Be Loved
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Bella has a surprise for her two new wives, even though they had been dating for a while and only married for a few days Bella couldn't wait to show both of her girls her gift to them she just hoped the loved it. Alice and Rose Also had a surprise for the little human; they hoped she was ready for it


**Summary** – "Bella has a surprise for her two new wives, even though they had been dating for a while and only married for a few days Bella couldn't wait to show both of her girls her gift to them she just hoped the loved it. Alice and Rose Also had a surprise for the little human; they hoped she was ready for it"

Author's Note - This is One-shot for my very special friend Hollowgo. He has helped me a lot and has made me fill accomplished with all the help he has given me here on fanfiction. net I hope you love this story my friend because I am sure as hell not going to let you down. Also BIG HUG because it's been so long since we last talked.

**Rating **- Older Teen to Mature

**By**- WolfDragonGod

**To Love and Be Loved**

* * *

Bella waited for Esme to come home while Alice and Rose were out shopping for some new clothes._ 'Not that they don't already own enough as it is'_ Bella could just imagine her girls walked down the different isles and trying on whatever they thought might look good and spending god knows how much money on their clothing, they both were also probably buy Bella stuff even though Bella wished they didn't waste such high amounts of money on her. twirling the two the two white gold rings around on her ring finger she smiled and looked up at the ceiling remember the day of her wedding which was only three days ago. At first she tried to get them to take the expensive rings back and exchange them for cheaper ones. Alice and Rose only smiled and kissed her on the lips before Alice said not to worry about the cost of the rings and that she had better get used to Rose and Her buying Bella expensive gifts, Rose even went on to finished what Alice was saying by adding in that because now that they were married they had every right to buy her as many gifts as they wished.

Bella felt her face blush remembering those words and she chuckled a little. "Something funny dear" Bella jumped up off the couch and held a hand to her racing heart. Looking over her shoulder she saw Esme trying to hold back a laugh. Walking into the room she hugged Bella close and helped the girl back down on to the couch encase she had gotten dizzy standing up as fast as she did. "Sorry dear, I forget sometimes that you are not quite yet one of us" Brushing some of her new daughter's hair back she smiled at the Bella and said "Now, are you okay".

Bella nodded and smiled at her Esme "Yes Mom, I am okay, just a little startled" Bella watched as Esme eyes lit up at the word mom and smiled. Esme hugged Bella once more before pulling back "I am sorry once again dear, about giving you that little scare, now what was so funny you were chuckling when I came in here" Bella sighed and said "Mom really it's okay, and as for what's funny just remember some choice words Alice and Rose said on the wedding when it was over after they gave me my rings" Esme looked at the two rings and smiled remembering herself what had been said after the ceremony was over with and Bella tried to give the rings back "I remember very well what they said my dear, I do have to agree that you are right it is sort of funny" Standing once more she head towards the kitchen when she saw the time. Bella followed after her mother knowing the woman was about to start cooking for her, the only human in the Cullen household. Esme began to pull out some stuff to make pasta and watched Bella grab the other ingredients for some fresh garlic bread to go with it.

"I have to agree with them to though" said Esme as she began to chop up some herbs, Bella paused and looked at her mother before sighing "I wish you wouldn't, I still fill bad about the rings I got for them in return for the ones they got me" Bella felt herself get a little choked up when she remember the two nice looking rings she had bought her girls, She had gotten Alice a custom made silver ring with a golden emerald in it and She had gotten Rose a golden ring with a silver emerald in it, both together had only cost Bella about a thousand five hundred dollars, so much cheaper than the ones she wore on her finger. Esme felt her own heart ache for her daughter moving over to Bella she hugged the girl "Is that why you wanted them to take your rings back" Bella sniffled a little and nodded her head "They talk about buying me all these expensive things, I am flattered believe me I am Mom, but I already love them I don't needed their money" Bella pulled back to wipe her eyes dry and looked away from her mother "Besides with all those things they are going to buy me and all they have already bought how am ever going to be able to make them happy with my gifts" Esme smiled, she had finally found the reason behind Bella being down as of late.

Putting a lid on the noodles so they could boil she helped Bella put the bread in the oven before pulling the girl with her towards a stool near the bar and sat her down while looking her daughter in the eye, which was easy to do since Bella was only about Five foot four, compared to Esme Five foot six. "Now you listen hear young lady" Bella looked up in shock at her mother's tone "No matter what you get those girls, the price doesn't matter because they will love it, just like you love their gifts right even though they are expensive" Bella nodded "So there is no need for you to feel this way, okay I promise they won't ever say no to a gift from you they both are older than the look and you know this just as well as me, so believe me when I say that any gift you give them will become their most treasured item on this earth, even if said gift was a weed you pulled up off the side of the road they would love it and love you for it" Bella felt her mood become better with each word her mother spoke and felt the truth in each word she said smiling she hugged Esme and said "Thanks Mom I needed to hear that" Esme nodded and smiled as well "Now go wash up while I get your food ready okay".

Bella nodded and moved to wash her face hoping her red eyes would fade before Alice and Rose got back so they wouldn't ask questions no need to worry them when the problem was already solved. Wiping her nose once more to make sure it was clean she took a cool wet rag to face a few times before washing her hands and heading down. When she came back down she saw that her other father figure was home because of the coat and briefcase beside the front door, speaking of which she should probably call Charlie and tell him of her plans if everything went as planned. Walking into the kitchen she blushed and looked away from the couple as the kissed. Sitting down she waited to them to notice her, it wouldn't take long after all she had the only heart beat in the whole house.

Carlisle pulled up to his house and smiled when he smelt pasta and bread being cooked, he frowned however when he got out of his care and moved closer to the door, he could smell his newest daughters tears and almost rushed in but then he heard her speaking with Esme and gave them a moment. When he was sure Bella was in the bathroom he walked in and closed the door softly behind him. Walking up to his wife he saw her bending over to pull some bread out of the oven, he grinned and walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her when she had sat the tray of bread down on the stove. Esme smiled and leaned into her husband "I take it you heard everything from outside" feeling her husband nodded as he kissed her neck she spoke more "This is what has been bothering our daughter as of late, I hope she feels better now that I have talked to her and explained things, but we will still needed to talk to Rose and Alice when we can, maybe have them tone down the gift giving a little until Bella gets used to it more" Carlisle nodded

"I agree, But those two are not going to like it, Bella is their first and only mate so of course they are trying to make sure she never wants for anything even if it's over a million dollars they would buy it for her" Carlisle said as he pulled away and let Esme turn in her grip "We will just have to hope they understand their mates stress and hope things smooth over soon, I have hope though both of them came to seem me today, we worked all day on the newest gift for Bella and I believe they are ready" Esme gasped and covered her mouth looking to the stairs she saw Bella was still not down them yet. Leaning in she whispered even though she knew Bella wouldn't hear her _"You mean, they are ready to change her"_ Carlisle nodded and was about to say more but the sound of bare feet coming down the steps stopped him smiling he winked at his wife and quickly said "We'll talk more about it later" Before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss right as Bella rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen.

When the two finally pulled apart Carlisle walked over to Bella and gave her a hug "How was your day my child" Bella smiled and began to talk about her day telling him about spending the early morning with Charlie before she had went to her graduation and gotten her advance diploma and walked off the stage without falling or tripping over her own feet. Bella keeping on talking when she said "The only thing that was hard about today was the shoes Alice had made me were, I was so worried those hills would be the death of me, but Alice promised I wouldn't get hurt" Bella turned to look at the evil white hills laying near the front door before saying more "Which is was okay even though she can't see me sometimes in her visions"

Esme chuckled as she brought a plate full of pasta over to the table along with some bread "Shhh don't let her hear you say that girl worries enough as it is when you go to see Jacob, she and Rose run around the boundary just encase you needed them, because she can't see you when your with him" Bella blushed and nodded "I know, I am just happy they still let me stay friends with Jacob even though he is considered the enemy because of what his is, I would hate to have to have a fight with them over something so silly as being friends with him"

Esme nodded and mentioned to the food "I agree dear, now eat your food before it gets cold...oh the boys are back" Bella nodded and picked up the fork and watched Esme walk over to the back door opening stepping out of the door she left Bella and Carlisle alone for only a moment before the heard "EMMETT PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Bella chuckled and took a sip of her drink that Carlisle had gotten her "He never learns does he" Carlisle sighed and shook his head "He really is a child still in so many way, yet I don't think any of us would ask for him to ever change" Bella nodded her agreement and watched as said vampire was brought in by her mother dragging him by the ear while Jasper and Edwards fallowed behind chuckling and sniggering at their brother. Edward paused when he saw Bella grinning he raced over and asked "Did You" "Yep" said Bella before he could even ask his question. Bella watched Edward race away up the stairs and down the hall towards his room. Jasper walked over and petted Bella hair "He really loves you playing chess with him" Bella nodded and sighed when Jasper began to play with her curly hair "I don't know why he likes it so much, he has lost over a hundred times now" Jasper chuckled at his little sisters words, she was right in away about his mate "I know, I guesses it because he can't read your mind and you two only get play so much of game before your pulled away by your own mates, which in turn puts a pause on your game giving the both of your plenty of time to re think your strategies"

Edward walked back in as Jasper began to braid a small lock of Bella hair watching her eating some toast he saw her drink was low, stopping by the fridge he grabbed her a new drink and pour some into her glass while saying "Bishop took your Knight" Bella chuckled and munched on the last of her food before putting down her fork and grabbing her glass. "Is that so, hmmm my queen just took your Bishop, and oh by the way that's check mate" Edward looked thoughtful for a minute before sighing and mumbling '"damn it" walking back to his room he went to set the chess board back up for a new round. Jasper let go of Bella's hair and chuckled "Well better go stroke my man's ego" Bella made a face causing Jasper to chuckle as he left.

Bella saw that the only one left in the kitchen with her was now Carlisle "He didn't really mean, he was going stroke...actually you know what I don't want to know" Carlisle nodded and kissed Bella on the forehead before heading off to his office to get some work done. Bella had already cleaned the dishes and was putting the last of the left overs in some containers when Esme returned to the kitchen, "Oh Bella you didn't have to clean up I could have done that dear" walking over she saw some the other food put in containers where in a bag. Bella smiled and closed the fridge after putting the food away "It's okay I don't mind Mom, after all I did eat it" seeing the bag Esme was looking at Bella said "It's for Charlie I figure I got keep him from eat pizza and beer everyday someway" Esme chuckled and nodded Bella looked around for her things while pulling on some socks, grabbing her shoes she pulled them on and then grabbed her keys when she turned back around she saw Esme hold out the bag for her. "Ummm Mom, can I ask one more thing" Esme cocked an eyebrow at the girl but nodded "Can I...can I um borrow your island for a couple of days"

Esme titled her head and thought about "Sure, but what for dear" Bella blushed and looked around before saying "It's for Alice and Rose, I want them to able to be themselves without worrying about other human while we go on our honeymoon" Esme smiled "Great idea dear, hear go ahead and take the keys to the house on the island and let me guess don't tell Alice or Rose about your plans to use the island" Bella nodded and kissed her mom on the check before saying "Thanks so much I am going to head home to get ready and feed Dad, tell Alice and Rose I tried to wait around for them but had to go, but they can come by my house later if they want" Esme nodded and watched her daughter leave out the front door. Emmett walked back into the house from where he had been in the garage trying to fix Esme favorite watering can when her heard Bella's truck roar to life growling a little he walked to his mom and said "I hate that truck, it's a rolling death trap waiting to happen" listing to Bella's truck leave the property as far as the could from where they were standing he turn to his mom once more and said "I don't like my newest sister driving that thing"

Esme nodded and said "I agree," turning she looked at Emmett "Will how is my watering can young man" Emmett grinned and slowly backed away "Uhhh...I am still working on it bye" with that Emmett closed the garage door behind him. Esme chuckled before moving to sit down in the living room to read some cook books. She had just finished one of her books when the sound of a car speeding up their driveway reached her ears, smiling she knew it was Alice and Rose.

* * *

Bella smiled as she watched Charlie eat his healthy meal of pasta and bread and not pizza and beer. Walking over to her dad while he was eating she began to talk to him knowing this would be the best time "So, ummm as you know I graduated with advance honors and have my diploma" Charlie nodded and sipped on some tea and said "Yeah and I am proud of you for doing that Bells, good job" he then went back to eating his food while watching the game. Bella grinned think_ 'so far so good' _"You also know that I am married to Alice and Rosalie Cullen, we have been married for three days but have date since I have moved here" Charlie just keep nodding his head while watching his game. Bella grinned "So since school is over, I figure you won't mind if I go on a honeymoon with the two of them for a few day, okay thanks bye" Bella tried to get up and leave quickly however Charlie quickly swallowed his food and said "Now wait a minute young lady come back here"

_'Damn_' thought Bella as she turned back around and walked back to the living room and sat down in the chair near her dads lazy boy, fiddling with the rings on her finger she looked up into her dads eyes and saw him grinning at her "All I wanted was to say stay safe and give you a hug Bells, did you honestly think I would let you go with your wives on a honeymoon" said Charlie as he stood up and pulled Bella into a warm hug he smirked and said "Also just because you can't get knocked up doesn't mean I don't expect you to sexual safe to young lady"

Bella blushed pulled back "DAD!" she shook her head and smiled as she headed up the stairs as she heard her dads laughter from the living room. Walking her room she began to start packing she grabbed a few books as well, and threw them into her duffel bag. Once she was satisfied with the amount of clothing she had, she and her toiletries, and books she slide the bag under her bed. Walking over to her dresser she made sure she was alone before pulling open the draw and pulling out two matching velvet boxes. Opening one of the boxes she pulled out a sparkling silver chain it had small diamond charms on it, one was a purse, the other was a small paint brush, the next was a fairy, the next one was a small heart, and the last was a big A. Putting the neck-less back it its box she opened the other and pulled out a golden chain with diamond charms on it as well, the first was a rose in full bloom, the second looked lip a small tube of lipstick, the third was in the shape of a car, the fourth was in the shape of a small heart, and the last was a big R.

Putting the neck-less back its box she quickly grabbed her bag from under the bed and slipped both gifts into it before sliding it under the bed, both gifts together had taken a lot of money five thousand two hundred and fifty five dollars. She hoped Rose and Alice loved them she had taken so much care in picking out each charm and saved up all of her money for months when they were still dating, she was going to give them to them on their wedding days but she didn't even get a chance to get them before Emmett and the boys came and kidnapped her for a party. Shaking her head she grabbed some pj's and headed off to shower.

* * *

Alice and Rose walked into the front door carrying several bags while laughing and giggling both stopped when the smelt Bella's scent but couldn't hear her heart beat, Alice concentrated hard for a moment before sighing and shaking her head to Rose she said "I can't see, where she went" Esme cleared her throat making both girls turn to face her. Rose sat some of her bags down and asked while still sniffing the air a little "Where is Bella" Esme shook her head "Well, you two shopping bees took so long little Bella went on home to feed her father and get some rest, but she said you could come by later if you two wanted"

Alice grinned and nodded "You know we do, oh I can't wait to show Bella some of the things we bought her" it was at this moment Carlisle came down and sat beside Esme "Girls go get the rest of your things and put them up then come down here when need to talk before you head off to go to Bella's okay" Rose and Alice gave each other a look before nodded "We will be right back then" speeding up the stairs the began to put things away before the made a trip back to the car and repeated the process. When they were finished the sat down in front of the father and mother figure and waited.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around his wife "You both know something has been bother Bella as of late" Rose and Alice nodded "Well today Esme found out what it was that was bothering her" Alice and Rose turned to look at he with pleading looks, the needed to know what was troubling their mate so they could fix it. Esme sighed "It's you two; she thinks your spending way too much money on her. She is worried she won't be able to please you two with any gifts if you two keep buy all these expensive gifts and then more gifts upon more" Alice and Rose looked down a little that hadn't realized the where going overboard with the gifts, they just wanted to please their mate.

Carlisle nodded "Now I think you two should go and see your mate, and Apologize" Both girls got up and where about to go do just that when Esme called for them "Oh and girls please do try to less the amount of gifts you give the poor girl okay, she loves you both already so much, there is no need to try and buy her love with money" Alice tried to protest "I know you're not really trying to buy her love, but that's what she feels like right now okay so, now go on shoo, you two go be with the one you love" Both smiled and nodded before taking off through the front door and into the woods.

* * *

Bella had just gotten out of the shower and was walking into her room wearing nothing but a tank top and some flannel pj bottoms when a pair of cool arms wrapped around her midsection she dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair and looked over her shoulder to see Rose taller five foot ten frame holding her close. She Shiver when she felt another pair of fingers begin to slowly play on her tummy looking forward she saw Alice's five foot four frame standing just in front of her. She shivered even more when both sets of hands began to slide up under her tank top and draw random shapes on her stomach, some were lazy and didn't make any shape she had ever seen others where more evenly paced and made small circles and swirls around her belly button, sometimes it even dipped in to her belly button a little before it pulled back out. Alice smiled and leaned in further to place a small kiss on Bella's cheek "Bells...we missed you today while we were out shopping, you should have come with us ya know" Rose grinned and nuzzled into Bella's neck breathing in her mouthwatering scent before kissing her neck "She is right you know, we even tried on sexy lingerie for you, only problem was you weren't there to check us out"

Bella almost melted right on the spot both from the kisses and the images that popped into her head from Rose words. Alice giggled and moved in to join the hug; Bella wrapped her arms around Alice, while rose tightened her hold on Bella. Alice and Rose both nuzzled into Bella's warm skin kissing along her neck "You always smell so good Bella" said Alice as her teeth nipped on the soft skin, being extra careful of her sharp teeth. Pulled back and sucked on Bella's ear a little "You are so beautiful, you put me to shame" Bella moaned low in her throat before she clamped her mouth shut heart beating wildly in her chest as she waited to see if her dad had heard her. See that the coast was clear she pushed a little on Alice and Rose to slip free of their hold while trying to keep her composure. Rose and Alice smirked before moving to follow their mate. Bella grabbed the towel and began to finish drying her hair.

Bella once finished threw the towel into the dirty clothes hamper and settled on the bed, crawling under the cover she scooted into the middle and waited to Alice and Rose to join her. Both vampires slide into the bed with their mate and kicked of their shoes and settled in with their arms wrapped protectively around Bella's middle. Rose began to use her free hand that wasn't locked with Alice's on Bella's stomach to gently curl Bella's hair around her fingers and massage Bella's scalp. "So...Esme told us what has been bothering you" Alice hummed in agreement as she rubbed her and Rose's hand over Bella's cute little tummy, feeling the small dips from where she had started to gain some muscles. "We are sorry Bella" said Alice as she kissed Bella's temple "We didn't mean to be so stupid and make you feel bad over something as stupid as money" said Rose as she watched Bella's eyes flutter in bliss from the treatment she was receiving from both vampires.

Bella fought against sleep under the soft fingers touching her and the soothing feel of their bodies touching her and the words coming from both girls mouths. Smiling she opened her eyes and kissed Rose deeply before turning and doing the same to Alice "It's okay, you both are forgiven, plus I have news" Both Vampires nodded pleased with their mates compassion to forgive them so easily, "Esme is letting us borrow her island for our honeymoon and I already have gotten my dad to agree to me going away with you two and my bags are already packed" Rose and Alice felt shock travel through them for a moment before smiling "Does this mean you want us to stay just long enough for you fall asleep then leave and go pack our own supplies" Bella grinned and nodded before settling back down between the two "Yep" said Bella popping the last p in the word with smile on her face.

Rose and Alice had done as Bella had said, once the human was asleep the had high tailed it home to begin packing for their trip, once packed and ready both went to find Carlisle. Alice found him and Esme along with the rest of the family watching TV, clearing her throat she waited for all of them to turn around to see her and Rose before speaking "I am sure by now you all know that Esme has let Bella borrow her island for our honeymoon" getting nods she went "We have already gotten packed and so has Bella, so Jasper would you be so kind to set us up god flight to get there early" Jasper nodded and went to get up when Alice stopped him Rose spoke this time "We have more to say, on this trip, we won't be back for a few days, and Bella is going to have an accident and won't be able to come home for a while so in about a months' time some needs to go tell Charlie that his daughter has sprained her ankle and will be staying for a few more weeks before coming home" Everyone understood what that meant as soon as the words left Rose's lips, they were going to change Bella on this trip.

Hopefully when time was up Bella wouldn't have to much trouble controlling herself around Charlie or any other human.

* * *

When morning came Bella hugged her dad goodbye before heading out to meet Alice and Rose waiting for by their vehicle of the day. Smiling she held her bag on her shoulder and moved to Kiss both girls softly before tossing her bag into the back of the car she made to go climb into the back Rose beat her to and climb into back and laid out in the back seat with Bella's bag as a pillow. Bella just shook her head and got into the passenger seat and let Alice close the door. Once Alice was in the driver seat they took off at a normal speed while in front of Bella's house before taking off when the coast was clear. Alice slowed down once she was a certain distance away from the airport.

Alice took her hand off the shift once she knew she wouldn't need to change speed for a while and laid it on Bella's thigh, she giggled whens she felt Bella jump a little in her seat "Hey it's okay Bella, I may want you but our first time isn't going to be in a car" Rose looked up from where she had been breathing in Bella's scent through the duffel bag filled with her clothes. Setting up she put her arms around he chair and laid her hands on Bella's stomach fiddling with the edges of Bella's shirt before sliding her hands under it to lie on Bella's tummy. Smirking she gave Alice a quick glace before saying "She's right Bella our First time isn't going to be in a car" Pulling one of her hands away she moved it to the switch on the side of Bella's seat, pulling on it she lower Bella's seat all the way back and moved out of the way. she was now setting behind Alice grinning at Bella's shocked look she spoke "But, while we won't have sex in the car for your first time, it still is a very sexy and alluring fantasy about have sex with you in a car" Bella blush red all the way down to her toes. Her heart hammering in her chest as an image came to her mind of Rose between her legs while she was trying to drive.

Alice grinned and slides her hand higher on Bella's thigh before sliding it back down, she slowly began to rub Bella's thigh while keeping her eyes on the road. Rose grinned and leaned over the chair and lifted Bella's shirt up exposing her belly to Rose's eyes, leaning forward she began to softly kiss the skin she found there, running her tongue in small circles around Bella's belly button before dipping her tongue in for a moment only to pull it out. Bella squirmed a little in her seat at the feeling of the wet cool sensation Rose's tongue left on her skin, raising her hands she tangled one in rose's hair while the other gripped Alice's the arm that Alice was using to rub her thigh.

Rose sucked a little harder in some area's on Bella's stomach, pulling back when she felt Alice begin to slow the car down even more she smirked at the whimper Bella let out and sat back up in her seat behind Alice before grinning even more, "Looks like I got to leave the first marks Alice" Alice looked over to Bella and saw Rose had indeed left small little hickeys on Bella's stomach Alice pulled into the airport and whipped the car into a parking spot, undoing her seat-belt she leaned over and kissed Bella deeply before pulling back looking up to Rose Alice grinned "You may have left you marks, but so will I" Alice then proceed to slowly kiss her way down to Bella's stomach and leave her own little love bites on Bella's soft human skin, while Rose shook her head and got out of the car on the driver's side and began to grab their bags and other belongings.

Alice stopped after she heard Rose clear her throat "Alice where going to miss the plane if you keep that up besides I thought you said no first times in the car" Alice licked her lips and looked down at Bella. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her face was flushed and her heart hammered away in her chest while her thighs squirmed between Alice's own making her arousal more known. Alice took a deep breath of the scent before getting up off of Bella and climbing out of the car. When Bella finally got out of the car, she was a little sweaty her face was flushed and she needed either Alice or Rose because she was very aroused. She was so caught up in her thoughts about trying to figure out a way to convince one of them to get back into the car with her she didn't even notice she was already in the airport until she heard some old lady gasp and cover her grandchild eyes. Looking down she saw her shirt was still pushed up and was showing off all the little love bites, pulling in down quickly she blushed and shook her head.

* * *

Bella was sleeping when she felt soft hands gently rock her awake, mumbling she opened her eyes a bit only to turn her head away from the light and go back to sleep. Alice smirked before moving out of the way "You get her Rose, it won't look so weird if you carry her, I will go get us a boat and our bags okay" Rose nodded and kissed Alice softly on the head and watched the little pixie hurry off through the exit leaving the plane. Gently slipping her arms under Bella she picked up her precious cargo and began her trip off the plane. She didn't care if people stare, all that mattered to her where Bella and Alice and seeing how one was already asleep and the other was gone to get their things she didn't much care about anyone else.

It wasn't long until Alice returned and led her to the boat; she carefully handed Bella over to the pixie and to control of the boat and began the journey towards Esme's Island. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Alice had Bella sitting between her legs and was humming a soft tune while she rubbed her back and played with her hair.

When they reached the island Alice carried Bella up to the door and waited for Rose. Grabbing all their supplies and bags, Rose cut off the boat and tied it to the dock before running to the house, reaching for the keys in Bella's bag she saw two boxes but pushed them aside grabbing the keys, she unlocked the door and held it open for Alice.

Alive moved into the house and went on carrying Bella towards the bedroom she laid down their sleeping beauty on the all-white and bed and covered her up after taking off her pants and shoes. Smiling she kissed her softly on the forehead and moved to the side when Rose came to give Bella a kiss as well. "She really is something isn't she Rose" said Alice as she leaned on her sister while watching her mate. Rose nodded "Yeah, she is one in a million" both let out love sick sighs before both went about unpacking all their supplies and clothing, neither touched Bella's duffel bag after Rose told Alice about the two boxes inside. Neither wanted to spoil Bella's surprise for them, moving on after unpacking they went about lighting some candles and cleaning up the house a little. They opened windows and rolled in the blinds, it was around noon when they heard Bella began to stir a little that Rose deiced they should start cooking for their mate.

Bella rolled over and snuggled into silkiness of her pillow and opened her eyes, she smiled seeing where she was at, sitting up she took a deep breath and stretched, the cool air felt good on her skin as she got out from under the covers, seeing she was only in her red boy shorts she guessed one her lovers had gotten her ready for bed. Smiling she left her pants on the floor and walked bare foot towards the sounds of Alice and Rose talking and the smell of food. Walking into what had to be the kitchen she saw Rose and Alice pause in the cooking to look at her "Uh...hey".

Rose smiled and sat down the skillet and walked over to Bella "Hey yourself beautiful" kissing Bella softly she led her to the table and sat her down "You sit right here while me and Alice get the rest of your food ready okay" Bella nodded and made herself comfortable on the soft cushy kitchen chair watching both of her women working in the kitchen. Rose finished frying some bacon and cracked a couple of eggs in to her skillet while Alice went about getting some fresh fruits diced up and put into a bowl and then making some toast.

When the eggs where done Rose plated them and grabbed the toast and bacon as well, giving the plate to Alice she went about cleaning up. Walking over to the table Alice smiled "Good morning gorgeous "said Alice as she kissed Bella's temple and sat her food in front of her. Bella smiled back at Alice before grabbing a piece of fruit out of the bowl and biting into it "mmmm" Bella moaned as she tasted the fresh fruit, Rose and Alice raised an eyebrow each at the girl. Rose grabbed Bella a drink and sat it down in front of her, while her and Alice each grab a chair and moved to sit at the table.

Bella took a sip of her drink and moved on from the fruit to the rest of the food "It's great you guys" said Bella after a few bites of everything "You didn't even burn anything" she joked while eating some of her bacon.

* * *

Later that night the girls all sat around a the TV with Bella curled up in a warm blanket after a small dip into the waters, for some swimming fun. Alice and Rose were both curled up on either side of her when Bella looked at the clock on the wall, sitting up a little she let the blanket slip from her shoulders and got up looking over her shoulders she gave both of her lovers a look before heading back towards the bedroom. Alice and Rose looked at each other before following after their human mate. Bella waited for the two of them in the bedroom before saying "Sit on the bed I will be right back ok" Rose and Alice nodded and watched Bella walk over to her duffel back and get the two boxes along with something else they couldn't really see before she disappeared into the bathroom.

A few seconds later they heard Bella's clothes hit the floor followed by the sounds of the shower turning on. Both sat there and waited for a few minutes before the heard the shower turn off, then Bella's hair dryer was turned on, it was a few more minutes before the sound of the door opening drew their attention. Both took a deep breath glued their eyes on Bella's body as she came out wearing a black pair of lingerie panties and bra. She also held the two velvet boxes in her hands clenched tightly and seemed to be a little nervous under their stares.

Taking a deep breath, Bella walked closer to the bed trying to be sexy as she could, Rose and Alice smiled and held out their hands to Bella welcoming her to the bed with them. Bella took a one more step closer the bed and held the boxes to Rose and Alice, licking her lips she said "Here these are my gifts to you" Both vampires looked at Bella before looking at the boxes in their hands, opening the up the smiled at the neck-less in each of their boxes "Oh Bella, it's so pretty" said Alice as she put hers own and touched the charms. Rose nodded in agreement "Yes they are very Beautiful Bella thank you so much" Rose looked at Alice before both moved to pull the girl fully onto the bed between them. Standing up real quick the both undressed down to their own lingerie. Sliding back onto the bed with their human lover Rose began to softly kiss her neck while Alice began to gently rub her sides and moved one of her hands up to gently touch Bella's breast through her bra.

Bella gasped and arched her back into Alice's touch, Rose pulled back and reached behind Bella and undid her bra sliding the straps down her arms and then all the way off Rose and Alice both leaned down and took a nipple into their mouth gently sucking on the tender flesh, always ever careful not to break the skin with their teeth. Bella moaned out and laced her fingers into both girls hair hold their heads in place while they sucked on her nipples, she jerked a little when she felt two sets of hands sliding down her stomach to lie near her underwear.

Alice and Rose both pulled back, from Bella's nipples with a wet popping sound looking at each then at Bella "Are you sure you're ready for this Bella" asked Alice as she gently rubbed Bella's stomach, Rose nodded and said "Yeah, If you're not sure we don't have to go any further then we already have" Bella looked at the both of them before saying "I am ready, just...just go slow please" Rose and Alice nodded before both reached down as one and pulled Bella's last article of clothing off before tossing it somewhere off into the room.

Alice and Rose both removed theirs soon after, before joining Bella once more on the bed, Alice smiled gently at the girl beside her before leaning in to kiss her while Rose slowly began to caress the inside of her thighs moving closer to their apex with each stroke. Alice pulled back from soft lips and began to nibble softly on Bella's neck, making her way down Bella's chest back towards those perky nipples she had been sucking on earlier. Rose watched Alice and Bella for a moment before she lowered herself between Bella's thighs and spread them apart a little.

Seeing Bella's moist center, she gently blew some air across it, smirking when she felt Bella jerk a little she moved in and slowly began to lap at the moist lips, making sure to not miss a drop of Bella's sweet nectar, Rose keep this up until Bella was squirming in both hers and Alice grasp. Taking pity on her lover she finally slid a finger into her moist opening, until she reached a point where she could go no further. Looking to Alice she nodded at the girl, Alice taking the sign moved to straddle Bella's stomach her own dripping center rubbing along the girls stomach as she went back to keeping Bella's mind occupied with pleasure while Rose gently began to thrust the single digit in and out of Bella's opening before she add a second finger.

Once Rose was sure Bella's mind was clouded with nothing but love and lust she thrust one last time and broke through Bella's virginity. Hearing her lover cry out, she stilled for only a moment before she leaned down and began to lap up her lovers offerings, she then began a soft thrusting motion once again while Alice helped sooth their lover from above. Once Bella came for the first time, Rose pulled back and licked her lips pulling her fingers out she held them out to Alice, both watched as the pixie took the fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

Alice switched places with Rose after getting a taste of Bella off her fingers. Sliding between warm thighs she kissed them gently before going forward and starting to lap at Bella's moist lower lips once more. Rose smiled and petted Alice's head softly before looking up to Bella and leaning over the girl she shared a passionate kiss with her before guiding Bella's own hand to her aching need.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose and Alice lay on either side of Bella gently rubbing her sides as she sleep. "Should we tell her tomorrow or wait for a few more days" asked Rose as she reached out to curl her fingers in Alice's short inky locks. Alice concentrated for a moment before saying "Either way I still see her as one of us" Alice kissed Bella's neck and purred a little when Rose's nails scraped across her scalp softly. "Mmmm all though of vote for tomorrow rather than later, after all the quicker the we give Bella her gift the faster we can help her get ready for her return trip" said Alice as she snuggled closer to Bella and reached out for Rose as well.

Rose nodded "We Will tell her in the morning then, Afterwards we will let her have a few more human moments then began her change" Alice nodded in agreement. Both laid there with Bella until their needed to hunt overcame them both kissed her softly before getting out of the bed and throwing on some clothes and heading off to feed.

When Bella woke up, she felt sore a little, but it was a good kind of sore. Moving her hands around she tried to find her lovers bodies, feeling nothing but air she looked around for them seeing them missing she guessed they must have went hunting, setting up in the bed she noticed some of the covers and blankets were tore a little. Looking at the claw marks she guessed it was either Rose or Alice that left them behind or even both of them. Getting out of the bed she grabbed one of Rose's longer button up shirts and a pair of Alice's boy shorts sliding both items on she made her way into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at some of slight bruises left on her skin from Alice and Rose, she knew she would have some after all she was human and they were vampires not matter how gently they were with her, she was bound to get them.

She had already started on making herself some breakfast when she felt a pair of cool arms wrap around her body. Looking up she saw Alice's reflection in the metallic surface of the pots and pans hanging from the wrack. Smiling she keep cooking when Alice asked "How bad are they" Bella tensed up a little before sighing turning off the stove she turned in Alice's grip and said "Not as bad as your making them sound, now were is Rose" Alice nuzzled into Bella's neck and said "She is coming, she just wanted a moment to herself" Bella grinned and said "You mean she was out back getting ready to throw a temper tantrum if she realized that she had hurt me right"

Alice giggled and was about to agree when Rose came in and said "I was not going to throw a temper tantrum" Alice giggled more and Bella chuckled as well, Rose sighed and mumbled under her breath before moving closer to Bella and saying "Okay maybe I was going to throw one" Rose joined in on the giggling while hugging Bella close along with Alice.

* * *

Once Bella was feed Alice and Rose to Bella out to enjoy the forest on the island, they each took turns caring their lover up the many slopes and climbing up trees and jumping from great heights. The sound of Bella's screams of laughter echoing in the forest and their hearts. They knew they had to make this day last because it would be Bella's last before she was one of them. It was on one of their climbs the found a waterfall, Rose thought it would be a great idea to swim in it; she quickly took off her clothes and dived in from the top into the water below. She waved up to Alice and Bella "Come on you two the water is great"

It was later on that night that Bella began to suspect that something was up; she got ready for bed and laid down waiting for her two lovers. When they came in they seemed almost hesitate to get in the bed with her. "What is it, is something wrong you two" Alice looked to Rose before both moved to the bed and sat down each taking one of Bella's hands in their own cooler ones. "No its nothing like that, we...it's just we didn't really know how to bring it up so" Alice trailed off and looked to Rose. "What Alice is saying is we are ready if you're ready" Rose stated bluntly.

Bella felt her heart warm knowing instantly what they were talking about "YES" Bella blushed and calmed down a little "I mean yes, ...yes i am ready" rose and Alice nodded "Then lie back beautiful" said Alice Rose and her each took a wrist into their mouth and gently bit down Bella jerked a little and moaned at the feeling before she felt a slight burning sensation starting at her wrist and moving through her arms and further threw her body. Rose and Alice watched as Bella began to squirm and wither in pain. Both curled up beside her and began to gently coo soothing words to her, even though she probably could hear them right now.

Bella started screaming after a few minutes Alice and Rose flinched at the sound. Hugging Bella and each other closer they hoped that this would end soon. It had been two days on screaming and pain filled moans before Alice and Rose heard the soothing sound of nothing, looking down at Bella they smiled and each kissed a temple before snuggling up to their mate, it wouldn't be long know before their Bella woke up and needed her first lessons in hunting and how to control her thirst. But they had all the time in the world now so, they could take as long as they wanted.

Both paused when the felt Bella shift in their grasp, looking at each Rose and Alice agreed right then and there that is was oh so nice to love and be loved in return.

* * *

**_End of the Story._**


End file.
